Little Bird
by alisongaylaurentis
Summary: "If we take this bird in, with its broken leg, 'we could nurse it', she said. Come inside for a little lay down with me, and if we fall asleep it wouldn't be the worst thing." Just some 'fetus' Emison one-shot based on Ed Sheeran's song 'Little Bird'. All the fluff


**Finally, I've managed to get something done after the first fic I posted. This one's a one shot based on Ed Sheeran's song 'Little Bird', which I recommend you to listen to before you read this (or after, or during, whatever). It honestly doesn't have anything to do with Emison if you listen to it, but seeing how nowadays there's been a lack of Emison in my life, my new super power is listen to songs and associate them with my two favorite girls, and now write fanfiction about it. Yay.**

**Okay, enough of that, now I give you some fetus Emison.**

* * *

"Ali!" Alison stopped on her track when Emily called her name somewhere behind her (she could swear the girl was standing right by her side _one second _ago). She turned around to see the brunette leaning down between some bushes. Alison walked slowly back to where Emily was.

"Em, what're you doing?" She asked over the brunette's shoulder, trying to have a peak of what had made the girl to stop when they were like, 10 feet away from Ali's house. It was the end of autumn, each day was getting colder as it went - especially when they were coming to an end like it were now - and all she wanted to do right now was to get inside, have some hot cocoa and watch some movies underneath the warm blankets with Emily.

Emily didn't replied to her, instead, she stood up and raised her hands in front of Ali's face. She was holding something.

"A bird?" Alison gave her her best 'are you serious?' face.

"I think her leg might be broken." Emily was very serious. She had that little frown she made when she was focused or worry, she held the little bird in her two hands as the thing kept flapping its wings.

"Well, that's too bad. Can we get inside now? I'm freezing." Alison was about to start walking towards the house but Emily called her again.

"Wait, Ali. We can't let her out here. She'll freeze to death. Or starve. Or worse!" Alison knew where that was going when she looked at Emily's pleading eyes.

"Em," Alison sighed before continuing. "you're not suggesting that we bring it inside, are you?"

"Well…" Emily started shyly, holding the little bird closer to her, but didn't say anything else.

Alison gazed at her for a couple of seconds, her puppy eyes staring at the floor. Emily did looked like a puppy, more often than Alison would like to admit it, because that's what make so hard to say 'no' to Emily. And right now she looked like a puppy who's little toy had been taken away from.

Giving up, Alison sighed.

"You know my mom _will not_ be happy about this."

Emily's puppy eyes lit up when she looked back at Alison. And even though Alison would take it to her grave if someone asked her, just that look on Emily's face would be worth anything her mom might do or say to her.

"Now can we please go inside?" Alison didn't wait for a reply while she turned around and walk towards the house, Emily catching up with her.

"By the way, how can you say that it's a she?" Alison asked when she reached the door.

"How can you say that it's not?" Was what she replied when Ali opened the door for her to get inside.

"Fair enough." Alison followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

"You can leave your stuff upstairs. I'm gonna get you a box to put that thing on and let my mom know you're spending the night." Alison warned her making her way to the kitchen.

Emily walked upstairs the DiLaurentis house with the bird still in her hands. She entered Ali's room and dumped her purse in the bed, sitting in the end of it, stroking the little bird's feathers while she waited for Ali.

Emily liked to spend time with Ali, just the two of them. Of course, she liked to spend time with all of the girls equally, but she didn't spend time alone with them like she did with Ali. Ali was different. Ali made her feel special, she made her feel unique. And at the same time that Emily liked that, she was also scared of that. To feel so different about Ali than she did with anyone else. But it was so easy. Specially when Alison not only made her feel different but she, herself acted different around Emily, when she allowed herself to soften and show Emily a side of her that Emily never saw her show to anyone. She just wished that more people could see the Ali she did, the actual person, not the image of Queen Bee that she built to herself and people saw her as.

Emily's thoughts were interrupted when Alison walked through the bedroom door, holding a little shoe box.

"So, my mom's not home. My dad's on a business trip and god knows where the hell is Jason." She said handing the box to Emily. "I guess it's just you and me." Emily took the box to see that Ali had already put some towels and such as inside of it to make a bed for Tweety (that's how Emily decided to call it). And it were things like this that Emily noticed, how Alison would never admit to care about something even when smallest parts of her showed that she actually did.

"Well, you, me and Tweety." Emily replied placing the little bird inside the box.

"Wow, that's very creative, Em." Alison stood in front of her with her arms crossed as she watched Emily settle the bird inside. "And don't you know you're not supposed to name it? You might get attached to it."

"I'm just taking care of her until she gets better." Emily looked up at Alison, her eyes soft and uncertain, as if she was actually asking for Alison's permission than as an actual statement.

"If you say so." Alison raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. "Now let's change into something comfortable, get under the blankets and watch some movies we probably have seen before." The blonde said as she pulled Emily out of the bed.

The night went on slowly and pleasantly comfortable after the two girls had settle in between the blankets on Alison's couch downstairs, with some snacks and series of movies they certainly had watched before. Emily made sure to feed the little bird and Alison even helped some times. She thought that Ali was utterly cute while doing it, not that she would share that thought with Ali any time soon, but it was a very sweet scene, even if just simple.

Emily had never seen it, but she imagined what Ali would be like with little kids. Of course she knew Ali enough to know that she wasn't a very nice person in some occasions but people acted different around kids or animals sometimes. Emily didn't think Alison would be so warm to the little bird after her opposition outside, but there she was now. And she didn't know exactly why had she imagined Ali with little kids but all of a sudden Ali wasn't alone with the kid in Em's head anymore, she was there too, and they were both taking care of the kid together and…

Alison moved next to her and she blushed, even if Ali couldn't possibly know what she was thinking she felt embarrassed. She pushed the thought away and focused on the movie in the screen.

They sat there quietly for a long time, watching the movie and enjoying each other's company a little bit too much than they would ever admit it. Emily felt her eyelids getting heavier and focusing on the movie got hard as she drifted off, but she kept her eyes open anyway.

Alison wasn't even sure if Emily was conscious that her head had fallen to rest on Ali's shoulder but she didn't mind. There were worse things than Emily Fields falling asleep with her head on Ali's shoulder. Even though she would be buried alive before she ever admits to it, she liked the slight hint of smell of chlorine in Emily's hair. Ali thought that she might be getting really sleepy as well when she let herself to think of that and then let her mind to wander off to the day in the library where she had kissed Emily back. She never allowed herself to think of those things, but sometimes she missed Emily's strawberries lips. She wished Emily had been brave enough to have kissed her again after she kissed her back. She wished that _she_ had been brave enough to kiss Emily.

Before Alison could even set her thoughts straight though, she found herself calling Emily's name.

"Hm?" Was what Emily managed to reply with a sleepy voice.

But Alison didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she called Emily's name in the first place, so she just said that it was nothing. But Emily shifted in her side and sat facing Ali.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with soft concerned eyes.

"Yes, really, it was nothing." Alison assured the girl.

Emily lingered her look a little more to be sure.

"Okay." She finally said and rested her head back on the couch, and Alison sighed.

Alison caught herself wishing she hadn't lied and run from Emily this time like she did many others. She wished she had been just a little more selfish right now and kissed Emily like she had wanted to for a while now.

She looked at Emily, sound asleep now. Maybe she could… just one time… she had lied so many times before, maybe she could be truthful for just this once. Or maybe she just wasn't strong enough to tell the truth.

xxx

"Ali, wake up!" Alison woke up startled when she heard Emily calling her name. She looked around for a second to realize they both had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. Then her gaze fell on Emily kneeling in front of her in the coffee table. Alison tried to find a reason why Emily had woken her up like that.

"Oh, Em —" Alison finally said when she looked over Emily's shoulder, the little bird died over night. "I'm so sorry." Alison almost never said that but never had she really meant it like now.

Emily looked up at her, her puppy eyes were teary, she was holding the box and she didn't speak.

Alison was fast to get up and take the box gently from Emily. She placed on the coffee table and hold Emily's hand to help her get up.

"Em, why don't you go take a shower?" She said softly while Emily was holding her tears. "I'll have you something to eat, okay?" Emily nodded but still didn't speak as she made her way upstairs.

Alison took the box with the bird and took it outside, she would decide what to do with it later, now she had to take care of Emily.

She went back inside and went in the kitchen. It was only the time for her to finish brewing the coffee and Emily entered the kitchen and sat at the counter in front of Alison. She still looked like crying but it was partially better than it was when she woke up.

"Are you okay, Em?" Ali asked as she poured her some coffee.

Emily looked at Alison as she handed her a mug and she could swear she saw a hint of concern in her face.

"Yeah." She replied weakly trying to smile as she accepted the caffeine.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?" Alison searched Emily's eyes but she was staring at the table.

"Yeah, I know…" She found Ali's blue eyes after a moment. "I just wanted to take care of her, you know?" Her eyes dropped again. "But I can't do anything right."

Alison might've said some harsh things to Emily before, but she wasn't about to stand there while the girl put herself down.

"Em, no. I told you it's not your fault, okay?" Alison said firmly as she reached for Emily's hand on the counter and Emily's eyes finally focused on hers. "She was probably too weak already. Maybe there was nothing we could've done." She assured her.

Emily didn't say anything but she nodded slowly.

"Besides" Alison released her hand and made her way around the counter to stand next to Emily. "I know plenty of things you _can_ do right." Emily just looked up at Alison as she waited for her to continue. "Like, you can dance very well, probably more than just alright." Emily blushed slightly but gave her a small smile. "And you're an amazing swimmer, I've seen it first hand, and you're just an amazing person all together."

"Thanks, Ali." Emily now gave her a genuine smile.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Who knew, maybe Alison _could_ tell the truth for a change.

Emily nodded at her and sipped on her coffee, they were silent for a few seconds after that. Alison took a seat next to Emily and it was quite good, natural, just stay there in silence.

Alison caught herself thinking about her thoughts the night before and what she said to Emily now. Well, if this is the first time in while she had said some truths maybe she should enjoy her chance, because this may be the last time until she decides to went there again.

"Em?" Alison called and Emily looked at her.

"Yeah?" Before she could say anything else Alison leaned in and pressed her lips softly on the brunette's, who whimpered and went stiff but immediately kissed her and relaxed. Maybe Emily could read this one truth too.

She pulled away short after and looked down at her own mug before taking a little sip.

"This is another thing a I know you do right."


End file.
